


settling in (one step at a time)

by rogueseas



Series: hitoka and kei's life adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Gen, Growing Up, Platonic Relationships, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Some Plot, We'll get there, Will add tags as I go, YouTube, Youtuber Yachi Hitoka, it's practically a yachi & tsukki channel but kei is in denial, kei is half-french always, studying abroad, they're uni students in crisis (relatable), with the occasional tsukki feature, yachi tries to get him in the vid as frequently as possible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueseas/pseuds/rogueseas
Summary: yachi hitoka and tsukishima kei fly out to rennes, france and rent a 2-bedroom apartment to study a 2-year course in their own respective universities.yachi creates a youtube channel to help friends and family from japan stay updated and learns a lot of things about life along the way, tsukishima tries to survive the woes of university and being a famous feature to yachi's channel, and chaos ensues as they explore what growing up means together.or,yachi hitoka and tsukishima kei are platonic soulmates and no one can convince me otherwise.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka
Series: hitoka and kei's life adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748017
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	settling in (one step at a time)

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this concept in the back of my mind since some time last year, i'm just gonna go ahead and indulge myself. to all the like-minded people that encounter this, i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> also! don't expect too much form, it's extremely self-indulgent, so there's more softness than solid plot.

“hi, it’s hitoka!” a girl with blonde hair (pulled into a ponytail) greets the camera with a wide grin, the background of a moving scenery behind her. she pans the camera towards her companion, who was apparently the driver, “introduce yourself too!”

“i-i’m tadashi!” the boy introduces himself with a gentle smile, even as he kept his eyes on the road.

“akiteru-san is also on the passenger seat,” she says, briefly panning the camera towards an older boy with dirty blonde hair who waves with a friendly smile and the figure of someone sleeping with an eye mask on resting on the other’s shoulder. “and kei, but he’s not awake to greet you so let’s not bother him.”

she pans the camera back to herself, smiling widely.

“we’re on our way to the airport right now because… drum rolls, please!” tadashi chuckles in amusement as she herself produces her own drumming sounds.

“i'm flying out to france! not just me, but unfortunately not also with tadashi, but with kei! he’s one of our other friends and he’s actually sleeping right now in the passenger seat, you can’t meet him yet but you will later! i promise.”

“so anyway, this is a new thing i thought i’d do and i’m not entirely sure how to operate things but i think it’ll be fun,” a pause, she looks up from the camera and around, “oh, we’ve reached the parking lot,” she clicks her side of the door open, “we’ll be unloading our baggages for now, see you guys later!”

a clip of yachi hugging tadashi and akiteru goodbye plays, the camera shaking a little before steadying. only the chatter of voices and the movements in the airport could be heard. she laughs before hugging them tightly, chatting about something the audience couldn’t hear before she’s heading back towards the camera.

“go on,” she says, nudging the cameraman.

the cameraman gives the camera back to yachi, and a blonde-headed figure ambles forward to their two friends quietly. she pans the camera back to herself, smiling gently as she waves to the camera.

and then it cuts.

“phew, that didn’t take too long now, did it?” yachi appears in front of the camera while smiling softly before looking away as she focused on the path she was walking, “we’re inside the boarding area now, our flight isn’t until a bit later so we’ll just be waiting here for now. oh! hey, kei, let’s head into that café.”

the audience doesn’t hear a response but soon enough, she’s entering a café.

“what do you want?” a man’s voice asks.

“just the usual, please! i’ll find us a table.”

she starts walking around what looks to be a vintage-designed café, “so, what’s the business, right? why am i doing this?” she brightens as she heads to a spot, and sits. “found a table! anyway, well, kei and i are actually going to stay in france for about two years or so to study in university and i thought it’d be a good idea to start vlogging so our friends and family have a way of being able to stay updated with our lives, you know? and i was also thinking maybe it’d be fun to do something like this as well!”

a montage of yachi eating a sandwich and drinking, looking at shops, using her phone, waiting as she taps her foot on the ground impatiently plays.

“there’s not much right now, i’m bored, too, so i figured you guys can be bored with me, too, but we’re boarding the plane now!” she says as she walks. “oh, hold on.”

the view of the outside from inside the airplane appears on the screen, “it’s in the evening now, and i’ll actually only be having dinner once we start flying, but isn’t the view nice?” she pans the camera back to herself. “kei says it’s only the view of an airport so it doesn’t quite make sense that i’m saying this but it really is quite something!”

“it is, though,” a voice that is now somewhat familiar complains from her side.

yachi pans over the camera to the person sitting beside her, revealing a tall boy with blonde hair and golden eyes—the camera was close enough to reveal this boy looked quite… admirable, “say hi, kei!”

he grunts, looking away and covering the camera with his hand. “hey, don’t!”

the camera pans back to yachi’s face, “kei’s shy—”

“no, i am not.”

“kei doesn’t like being filmed but he'll be more settled in in the future so for now, we'll just wait for him to warm up. he's a softie at heart, you see. but don't tell him i said that. anyway, we’ll be flying in a bit but the entire flight will be boring so i’ll just spare you all the details! i’ll let you know if something fun happens!”

“hi! we just landed in narita and we’re about to go to haneda airport right now, kei’s just buying our bus tickets,” she begins, greeting the camera with a wide smile, “he and i have too much stuff and we’re (well, he claims he is and i’m just going along) too tired to ride the trains, which was our initial plan, so, yeah.”

“neither of us are too big on tokyo adventures so we decided we’d just head straight to haneda and figure things out from there. see you guys soon!”

“ _bonjour!_ ” she greets the camera, grinning widely, “ _nous sommes à paris!” we’re in paris!_

“did i say that right?” she asks, panning the camera over to the taller boy. he was much taller than when he’d been sitting to yachi at the café, he seemed to tower over her now that he was standing and as the camera filmed him.

“yeah, good job.” he murmurs, before covering the camera.

“he’s sleepy,” she explains, panning the camera back to herself, “he always gets sleepy when he travels.”

“we’ll be getting lunch outside today, and kei will tour us in paris in the short time we’re there! kei’s actually from here, you know—”

“i’m not—”

“okay, his grandma’s from here but he has a whole family here that his family visits every summer. and now we’re here!”

“i never lived in paris, it’s stuffy here,” he complains. she giggles, grinning at the camera.

a montage of them going around restaurants in the city plays, various shots of kei covering the camera plays, the camera begins filming only yachi at some point—kei behind the camera, she enjoys briefly walking in the park, grinning at the camera warmly, a video of them boarding the plane again plays, the camera still filming yachi as she boards ahead of the camera. she turns back, smiling and waving. then it cuts.

“hi!” yachi appears in front of the camera again, grinning, “is it recording?”

“hm.” the camera shakes a little.

“kei, hold still!” she complains, her bottom lip jutting out just a bit. a sigh could be heard from behind the camera, it moves away from her a little, revealing her to be inside what would seemingly be a connecting port to the airport.

“it’s hard to do that when i’m trying not to bump into anyone— _ah, je suis désolé, monsieur—_ fine, alright. walk slower.” _ah, i'm sorry, sir._

the girl grins again at the camera, a charming smile blooming onto her face.

“so hi! it’s hitoka again and we were in paris a while ago! but right now,” she reaches forward, the cameraman naturally gives her the camera and she pans it around, “we’ve finally landed in our destination! where in france, you ask? i can’t say! for privacy purposes,” her voice mocking a secret conspiracy.

“hmm, i’m with kei.” she pans it over to the taller boy with the same blonde locks, albeit curlier in nature, zooming in, but he’s quicker to cover the camera with a hand so it doesn’t quite show his face.

“i don’t need to be filmed.”

“fine! another time still, then!” she pans the camera back to herself as they arrive inside the airport itself and in the arrival booths, falling in line to get their passports checked.

“so, just a recap, we’re in france right now with just the two of us, we’ll be studying here a while—around 2 years, but there’s really nothing to worry about because—” their turn comes, “visitor?” with a hard french accent, the woman in front of them asks as she takes their passport, _“non, nous sommes étudiants, nous étudierons à [censored] dans le prochain semestre.” no, we're students, we'll be studying in [censored] in the incoming semester._

“well,” she looks at the camera with a deadpan expression, “kei’s actually half-french and he has french citizenship, so…”

“i’m not very good with french but the university i’ll be attending will be lecturing in english and i can say i'm pretty confident in my english, so i suppose it’ll go alright?” they begin moving along the line after getting their passports cleared, yachi spares a smile at the woman and the woman smiles back.

“okay! so we’re exiting the airport now, i’ll be in touch!”

“hi again! same video, different setting,” she pans the camera around a bare bedroom, “this is my bedroom, kei and i will be staying in this apartment for the two years we’ll be here so i think it’ll be quite the adventure,” she turns the camera back to herself, “kei’s out right now talking to his aunt who lives a bit away,” she chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck.

“i’m really not quite sure how near she lives but she’ll be helping us settle in although kei insists he could do it himself. but yeah! we’ll be furniture shopping today! what fun!”

“so i'll be going out now to check on—” and then it blacks out.

“okay, so, my camera died,” she grins sheepishly, “and if you’ll notice, it’s actually a bit dark outside now. i decided to go out when the camera died, i had to charge it for a bit so i went to check on kei and then we were preoccupied with talking about moving stuff and now,” she chuckles, panning the camera away from her face and towards a futon on the ground where a tall boy lay, seemingly asleep on his stomach.

“we found this futon in one of the closets and once he deemed it clean enough to lie on, he murmured something about resting a bit and he’s been asleep since,” she chuckles a bit behind the camera before turning it towards her face again, “it might be a crime to disturb someone so peacefully sleeping and there’s another futon honestly, so i guess we’ll be,” she pauses, yawning, “resting for now. see you guys tomorrow. here’s to more adventures!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is lowkey just me channeling my talkativeness through yachi, jk. i wrote some of this around 2 days ago but wrote more today because i binge watched barbie's vlogs last night (they're so wholesome and nice and i love them), and got inspired to continue so here we are. hope you had fun!
> 
> OH, ALSO. i've only studied a bit of french (nearly A1-solid, and i hope it'll still get better once i can enroll in classes again) so don't rely on me and my incapacity to grasp on languages, pls.


End file.
